Special Items
Special Items are objects that are available in the level editor which differ from regular shapes. They are all hand-drawn to resemble actual things, unlike the shapes. They also have a special characteristic/purpose that sets them apart from regular objects. Building Blocks 'I-beam' The i-beam is a red rectangular girder with a very high density. Its width and height can be slightly altered, and it can be fixed or non-fixed. 'Log' The''' log''' is very similar to the I-beam, and shares almost all characteristics with it, except that the log is breakable while the I-beam is not. The log is also lighter than the I-beam. 'Rail' The rail is a building block with the design of a rail one might find in a mine shaft. It as a fixed height of 18, and a maximum width of 2000. If the player presses space while the Explorer Guy is rolling across a rail, his cart will attach to it. This object looks simailar to the I-beam and has no other special properties, so it is likely to be used solely in Explorer Guy levels. Hazards Main article: Hazard Hazards are objects intended to cause harm to the player. They are usually placed in levels to increase challenge and fun, or, simply for humor. Hazards include spike sets, landmines, wrecking balls, homing mines, and harpoon guns. Movement 'Spring Platform' The spring platform is a fixed platform which sends objects resting on top of it into the air after being pressed. One may set a timed interval to which the spring platform will fire after being touched. If an object gets stuck between the spring platform and its base, the platform will jam and won't function until the object is removed. 'Fan' The''' fan blows objects in whatever direction it faces, and has enough force to tear characters apart at its base. There is a glitch that allows one to negate the blowing effect. '''Boost Boosts are the most simple, and most common movement items. They simply accelerate objects in whatever direction their arrows point. Their length can be edited, and their force can be increased by piling one on top of another. 'Jet' Main article: Jet The Jet (also known as Jet Engine) is a metal turbine that is similar in both design and function to Wheelchair Guy's jet booster. Like all other movement items, the jet goes in any direction it points, but can have its direction fixed. The jet has been commonly used as a propulsion system for vehicles since it's release on August 2nd, 2011. Characters Main article: Non-Playable Characters '' '''Non-Playable Characters' (also known as NPC's) are ragdoll versions of the regular playable characters. They have a more extensive edit screen, allowing for the posing of nine different joints along with the ability to reverse them, have them hold their pose, and the usual sleep and interactivity toggles. Currently, every playable character is included as an NPC, with the Irresponsible Dad's son and the Moped Couple's man and woman all considered separate characters. Due to their more complicated make-ups, NPCs have a higher shape/art count than any other object. Buildings Buildings are very large, rectangular objects which are mostly used as walls and scenery in levels. They have no special properties, other than being very large and imobile. The amount of floors and the width of each floor can be changed. There are two building designs, which seem to fit in with the "city" backdrop in the level editor. Miscellaneous Main article: Miscellaneous Items Miscellaneous is the final category of special items. An item that doesn't fit into any other category is placed into miscellaneous. Miscellaneous is the largest category of special items with twelve selections, but many of the items available have multiple forms, such as the bottle, which has four variations. Common examples of miscellaneous items are glass panels, tables, chairs, bottles, soccer balls and signs. Tokens Main article: Tokens Tokens are a different way to complete a level. Tokens are placed around a level and must all be collected before the victory screen pops up. Tokens look a bit like golden spinning 3D coins with different selectional symbols on them. When one is collected, it will make an 8-bit, possibly a Super Mario sound. The Tokens come in different Token types: *Token 1. A skull *Token 2. A sliced Pizza *Token 3. A star *Token 4. An axe *Token 5. A bowling ball with bowling pins. *Token 6. A peace sign. Finish Line Main article: Finish Line The finish line is the final special object. When one crosses a finish line, the level is completed and your time is given, along with other options such as choosing a level rating, replaying the level, going to the main menu, saving a replay, or adding to favorites. Gallery Sign.png|Signs Trash.png|Trash Trashcan.png|Trash Can Trash can contents.png|Trash Can Trash Trash can.png|Trash Can Properties TrashtoiletHW.png|Toilet and Trash Can MiscellaneousHW.png|Mischellaneous Items Special items.png|Some Items